Triangle
by LeiaGray
Summary: BONUS CHAPTER ADDED ;) Ace needs to make a decision between the 1st and 4th divicion commander...But both got really good arguments...;) Ratet M for a reason, YAOI, lot of smex, all the nice hard stuff and a very naked Ace ;) Please review! MarcoxAce, ThatchxAce, MarcoxThatchxAce And I need to add a paring: ThatchxMarco(yay )
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first one here :)

I am really excited-(please don´t mind mistakes, english is not my native language)

Thankfully the amazing Aerle beta´d this chapter by now :)

Discl: All Characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. Sadly. Just borrowing them and let them do stupid stuff^^

(Rated M for a reason)

* * *

1

So that was it. I screwed up. Why the hell am I doing that shit?

I´ve been in love with Marco. Like, long time, serious shit in love. And what do I do next? Let Thatch kiss me, of course. And touch me. And go all the way in. And, yeah, I feel like shit, yeah, I hate myself for doing that. Or for being done... 

And now I´m sitting here and can´t decide what to do. I feel weird, I keep getting feelings, they grow more and more...but not just for Marco.

Damn it, Thatch.

Xxx

Ace felt himself being pressed against the wall. They were in the kitchen, Thatch pressing his lips on his own. He moaned and Thatch used the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Exploring Ace´s hot cavern slowly and softly, he earned another moan from the younger man. The raven gripped the other man´s jacket tight, held on to it. They pressed their bodies against each other, this time it was Thatch´s turn to moan into the kiss. /Why the hell is this so hot? I feel bad the same time, but../ Ace´s thought was cut off when he felt the other´s hard member press against his own. He felt himself being pushed up on the counter and – the kitchen door swung open. They withdrew, facing the door, only to being stared at a certain phoenix. /No. Please, don´t./

"Marco..." Ace begun, but said one just shot a glare at him. He felt his soul crashing. How stupid can a person be? How stupid could he be?

"Bro, it´s - " Thatch begun, but stopped when Marco shot him another look out of piercing blue, cold eyes. All of them remained silent, none of them moved. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Marco shook his head, gave Ace another piercing, cold look and turned around and left, slamming the door shut after him.

Ace walked to his room, closed the door, and let himself sink on the ground. He sighed.

He was embarrassed. Why the hell did Marco walked in on them, kissing? It was all his own fault, for being a coward and not telling Marco how he felt in the first place, and for being so weak. He should have told the blond, and shouldn´t let himself fall for Thatch too...

A knocking got him out of his mind. He ignored it. Maybe it was Thatch anyway.

„Ace, open up." Marco´s voice sounded harsh through the door. Shit. Ace froze. His heart sped up. Marco hammered again against the door. „Ace! If you don´t open up I´m gonna kick down the door, yoi!"

Slowly, Ace got to his feet and sighed again. He took a deep breath and opened slowly, only pulling the door open a few inches.

"What do you want Marco?"

"Let me in, yoi"

"Look, I really don´t want to-" Marco interrupted him by pushing the door completely open, entering the room on his own, pushing Ace back, slamming him against the wall next to the door. He looked at him with his usual bored expression, gripping Ace´s shoulders tighter.

"You really don´t want to - what?" He leaned in, his face close to Ace´s, who immediately blushed. He could feel the blond´s breath on his face, smell him. Feel the firm grip on his shoulders. The raven felt like he had lost his mind.

"I can´t talk about it now. I don´t want to. I never meant to do this in the first place, I should´ve told you..."

Marco gazed at him, blue eyes catching grey ones.

"Should have told me what Ace?"

Ace knew, he didn´t had the strength to resist any longer. The way the blond was looking at him, his intense, masculine smell. He shivered. He needed to get it together, be a man and just for God´s sake tell the fucking truth.

"I...I was in love with you first. But now I...I think I am in love with you both"

Marco froze. That damn brat.

"You..." He grabbed a fistful of black hair, forcing Ace to look up at him. The raven swallowed. Marco´s mouth was only a few inches from his own, He felt him breathe into his mouth. He got pushed even tighter against the wall, the blonde´s knee between his legs, rubbing at his crotch. Ace felt himself got hard.

"So you damn brat decided, instead of telling me that, just to go and fuck Thatch?" Marco´s voice was low, raw. Ace saw a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He wanted to shake his head, to tell him that it all just happened, but-

"You know that I´m going to punish you for that?" Marco´s voice was barely a whisper. The younger swallowed hard, felt his cock twitching, his body shivering. The last Ace saw, was Marco´s smirk before he pulled him into a kiss, brushing his lips on the younger ones, leaning in, so that Ace could feel his member trough the fabric of the sash. Ace got pushed up, so that he could wrap his legs around the older´s hips. He moaned and Marco used that to push his tongue into his mouth, sucking, biting, exploring. Their kiss got rougher, more intense, when they finally parted, their lips were swollen, both panting. They looked at each other. Marco carried him to the bed, threw him on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :)

I really need to apologize, real dirty, hard stuff going on in this chapter-I´m sorry, I am horny as hell, and those two need to take it out^^

Please review! And thanks to Aerle for beta-reading!

Enjoy! Love, L.

* * *

"Undress yourself. Get naked for me, yoi" Marco ordered, Ace was blushing, but started to undo his belt, let his shorts and underwear drop to the floor where his shoes already were. He stared at Marco, whose gaze wandered over him, the lean, muscular body, his leaking cock, his chest, breathing heavily.

"All of it. Show me everything" Ace shot him a look, taking of the red beads and his strap.

Marco gave him a nod, let his shirt slide off his shoulders and slid off his sandals and belt. He crossed the small distance to the bed, pulling Ace into another short, hard kiss, so the boy was sitting on the edge of the bed afterwards, with Marco standing in front of him, grabbing a fist full of hair, and pressing the youngers face into his crotch.

"Undress me." he simply said, Ace obeyed with shaking hands, unknotting the blue sash, unbuttoning Marco´s pants. As he slid them off, the phoenix underwear following, the blonde´s cock sprang free, hard and already leaking.

"Suck me."

Ace looked up to the older man, hesitant for a moment. He saw a dangerous glare in the blue eyes,before feeling the other´s cock being pressed into his mouth. Marco groaned as he pushed it all the way in, causing Ace to gag, his hands behind the raven´s head, until he pulled out.

"I´m going to fuck your mouth, yoi." he said, looking down on him. "See it as part of your punishment...Although..." He shoved his member back into the hot, wet cavern, without warning, "I think that´s exactly what you want..." He moved back and forth, setting the pace higher with every thrust.

"Tell me...did you let Thatch fuck your mouth like that, yoi?" Ace didn´t got a chance to answer, gagging as he took the man all in. Saliva flowing down his chin, his throat getting slowly sore, but actually /Why does it feel so good, when he´s using me?/ The pace increased, Marco panting heavily.

"Look at me." Ace met Marco´s gaze, while the older was fucking his face - He didn´t even care what he looked like, all he wanted to do was to please him, make him come.

Marco moaned deep as he reached his climax, shoving his cock to the hilt in Ace´s mouth, never breaking eye contact, causing Ace to swallow everything. He pulled out, they looked at each other, both panting.

Marco pushed Ace more onto the bed, so he was lying on it, while he took a seat on the edge. After he regained his breath, he started talking.

"Why haven´t you told me before? And why Thatch? I mean, I get it, he is easy going, and good in bed after all but..." He looked at Ace, with an anxious look.

"I was afraid..." Ace begun, quietly.

"Of what?"

"You, rejecting me, laughing at me, I-"

"I would never laugh at you." Marco smirked, "Except if you do something really funny"

He lay down, next to Ace, who smiled at him, letting his right hand wander over the youngers abs. They where silent for a moment, Marco caressing Ace´s abdomen and Ace started to relax, his cock still hard, and started to breath faster.

"Can I ask you something Marco?"

"Yoi"

"Have you slept with Thatch?"

Marco smirked.

"I did. It´s not that I don´t understand. But.." He got up, straddling Ace, pinning his wrists down above his head with one hand, letting the other slowly wandering over the hot, trembling body beneath him.

"I like you...and I am really bad at sharing...and...for all I know..." His grin widened. "You deserve a little more punishing"

Ace sucked in a sharp breath when Marco´s lips went down on him, kissing the line of his jaw, down to his neck, sucking and leaving marks. He let his hand wander to Ace´s nipple, and twisted it between thumb and forefinger, while his mouth was sucking on the other one. Ace let out a moan as the blond bit down, causing another smirk.

"I am going to show you how it feels to get fucked well, yoi." His tongue traveled south. "When I am done with you..." he licked his navel, causing the raven to groan under him, "...you belong to me. The only name you will scream from now on..." he found his member and gave it a lick over the whole length, "...is mine."

Ace was a moaning mess, as Marco took him in his mouth, sucked hard for a few seconds and then drew back. He gave Ace a dirty grin, before grabbing the boy at his hips, turning him around, so Ace was facing the mattress. The blond pressed his whole body over the raven´s, started to lick his neck, caress his back, kissing down, until he reached the other one´s ass.

"Marco...please..." Ace moaned, moving under him, his breath heavy.

"Shut up, yoi" The older ordered, reaching for his sash, tying Ace´s wrists together on his back. He felt the boy shiver under him, as he grabbed his hips and pulled him up, so his ass was in the air. Ace gasped. He felt Marco´s tongue dancing over his cheeks, slowly liking down his crevice.

"...Argn...fuck..." Ace whimpered, as the older´s tongue pushed through the tight ring of muscles, exploring him. The blond spread Ace´s cheeks further apart, licking the hole he desperately wanted to fuck.

"Do you have lube?" he hissed, pulling his tongue out, reaching for Ace´s arousal, stroking it.

All the younger one could do was nod, he felt like he was melting.

"You should tell me where, yoi...or am I distracting you too much?" The hand on Ace´s member vanished, causing Ace to whimper.

"It´s...in..." he started, having problems to even think straight, nor was he able to form words into a sentence. Marco let out an annoyed sigh.

"Where, Ace?" he whispered, as he started to pinch his cheeks. Ace whimpers got louder.

"The...aaahhh..." Another pinch.

"Yes?"

"...Drawer...fuck...please, stop..."

"Ne...you haven´t earned it that I stop..." Marco´s voice was sadistic as he pinched his buttcheeks a few times more, but then actually stopped. He looked at the tight ass, at the red marks he left and gave them a few licks. Ace growled. The phoenix smirked and blew over the, from his licking, wet cheeks.

He then reached for the drawer, finding a small bottle of lube, he coated three fingers of his left hand in it. Ace gasped in surprise when he felt the first finger entering him. He let out a long moan, as Marco started to move the first digit inside his hole. A grin grew on his face, as he lifted his right hand, and brought it down on the younger´s cheek with a smack, earning a cry of surprise. He repeated it while shoving a second finger up the tight ass, stretching the boy for what was to come. Alternate changing between slapping and fucking Ace´s tight hole with his by now three fingers, he felt his own arousal begging for attention, the sounds of his younger lover going right to his crotch.

"Mar...co...ple...ase...fuck..."

"Are you ready for me, yoi? Do you want me to fuck you like the little slut you are?"

"...Yes!"

"Fine. Be nice and ask for it, yoi" He withdrew his fingers, giving Ace no friction at all.

"Please...fuck me Marco...please, I want your cock..."

"You sure, yoi?"

"Yes! Please, I am sure, just-", Without any warning, Marco shoved his cock all the way in. Ace let out a scream, mixed of pain and pleasure, now panting uncontrollably under the older man. Marco pulled out after a few seconds, after giving Ace time to get used to the feeling, then slammed back in, until he was buried to the hilt. It was so tight, hot. He set a slow, intense pace, making sure Ace felt every inch of him. Ace let out a frustrated sound.

"Marco..."

"You want me to go faster, yoi?" he grumbled, holding himself back, so he didn´t fuck Ace trough the mattress-at least, not right away.

"Yes...please..." the raven moaned and shivered under him, forcing the older one to increase his pace. Ace felt himself loosing it, but he didn´t come yet, his sight got blurred, he was covered in sweat, his throat sore from gagging and moaning and screaming Marco´s name.

The phoenix was right. He would scream his name.

Both were groaning as they rode to their climax together, Marco´s hand slowly wandering over Ace´s cock, rubbing over the pulsing organ.

"Come for me" he simply said, and finally, Ace let go, cumming over the bed, screaming Marco´s name, trembling, shaking, as he felt the blond coming in his ass with a loud groan. Ace felt like he was loosing his mind. It was the weirdest thing he ever experienced, belonging to someone, getting gagged and slapped and pinched. He felt like really drunk, noticing Marco pull out and untying his wrists. Marco was saying something, but Ace couldn´t grasp it. He blacked out, his narcolepsy kicking in.

* * *

Sooo...I hope I was not too hard on Ace...(unlike Marco :P)  
Lot´s of talking and only a little smut in the next chapter, btw ;)

L.


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go, chapter 3 :)

Thanks to Aerle and Nica for beta-reading!

Still don´t like that chapter, but please review anyway ;)

* * *

When Ace woke up, a single candle lit the room, he was lying next to someone warm. To be exact, on top of someone warm. He felt a hand caressing his hair, and slowly opened his eyes.

He saw Marco smiling down on him, his heartbeat sped up. Finally, was all he could think, but in the exact same moment, he felt a sting of remorse. Damn it. Thatch.

Marco felt him stiffen, and his hand grabbed him tenderly under his chin and forced him to look him into the eyes.

"Are you afraid of me, yoi?" Ace shook his head, unsure what to feel, he was in between joy, anger, lust, remorse.

"If I was too rough.." Marco started, but Ace cut him off.

"No, you weren´t." He sighed. "Actually, it was amazing-and I´m a grown man, I sure can handle you" His smirk met Marco´s. But then the phoenix´ look got more serious.

"Ace..." Lips found the younger ones, a soft, tender kiss was stolen, not like the ones before, instead slow, steady, loving. When they parted Ace met Marco´s gaze, blushing.

"...I love you, yoi" Ace shifted, first unsure what to do, then slowly leaning in, kissing his older lover. His lover, finally.

"I love you too, Marco" he whispered as they separated. They held each other, looking at the other´s face. Touching, caressing.

"But you love Thatch too, don´t you?"

Ace swallowed thickly. He felt ashamed. He was lying next to that wonderful, masculine, amazing man, and yet it was not enough.

"I really don´t want to Marco...First, it was only you. And then we got drunk and ended up together and I was so sure you wouldn´t want me, so I opened up to him. We never defined what we are, but-yes..." His voice was barely a whisper, "I love him too... Please don´t be mad at me." Marco tensed, let out a sigh, lost in thought.

"Marco...?"

"Hush, yoi. Shut up and let me think"

So Ace stayed silence, lying in the blonde´s arms, trying not to burst into tears, or scream or run away. Or set something on fire. Man, he would really like to burn something up...

"It´s alright with me" Marco suddenly said, got up and looked for his boxers on the floor. Ace froze. Did someone hit him? He pinched himself, but actually was not dreaming.

"But...why...?" Marco turned around, only wearing his underwear, smiling down on him.

"Not going to loose you, yoi. Even if that means I need to share. Get clear with Thatch about it. Because..." he leaned down to the younger man, "You´re mine now"

Ace felt a soft brush over his hair, a short peck on his freckles and then Marco left.

The raven let himself sink back into the sheets, sighing, his overworked body pulling him to sleep.

xxx

When Ace finally woke up, he first was not sure if he had dreamed or not. When he got out of bed, and turned to the mirror in his room, he froze. /Damn it, Marco/

He looked like some kid colored him with red paint. His neck and chest were showing red marks, his ass a nice pattern of red - in all shades. He rolled his eyes, looking for a shirt in his wardrobe and then got out the room, heading into the showers before anyone could see him like that.

It still was early, the sun only started to rise, and nearly the whole ship was asleep.

Ace turned on the shower, stepping into it, and tried to relax. Soaping himself, he stretched out his muscles, feeling the shower do it´s work. He was thinking about Thatch, and the whole fucking situation. What should he tell him? Even if Marco was willing to share him, would Thatch too? Was that already cheating, even if Thatch knew right from the start that Ace loved Marco?

"What the hell did he do to you?!" Ace shrugged as he heard Thatches voice, yelling. He didn´t even hear him entering, as he was so lost in his thoughts. Ace turned around, looking at the man with the pompadour who cursed again.

"Fuck, Ace...What has he done? I swear-" Ace reacted instinctively, pulled him close, right under the shower, pressing him against the wall and his lips on the other´s to shut him up.

He didn´t care that Thatch still had most his, now wet, clothes on, as he started to undress the man, not breaking the kiss. He felt Thatch give in, trying to hold back a moan, getting hard as the raven´s hands wandered over his arousal. They parted, both panting and looked at each other, Thatch removing Ace´s hand from his erection.

"If you would let me explain..." Ace started, as the other raised an eyebrow.

"Why does your ass looks like that? Sure, go on. I know he is a sadistic bastard, but..."

"Thatch. I love you." /Well, at least that shut him up/ Thatch stared at him, looking like he really needed to punch something when Ace realized...someone actually had punched him. A large bruise, in a nice purple shade, was over Thatches right eye. Ace froze.

"What did you do?" he asked, touching the spot with light fingers. Thatch flinched and pushed his hand to the side.

"Ask Marco what he has done" Ace eyes widened. When did Marco...?

"I love you too, by the way. Looks to me like you need to make a decision." And with that, Thatch stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom soaking wet, only a towel over his hips. Leaving Ace alone in his dilemma.

Ace managed to hide away until dusk, racking his brain over how the hell he could get Thatch to – well – join them. Also he needed to talk to Marco about punching rules. /For God´s sake. He should be old enough to not just randomly hit people!/ Thankfully the day at the sea was calm and his only task would be to keep watch in the crow´s nest tonight. All he had to do was to get through dinner, where he would certainly see both of his older lovers.

When he entered the dining hall, Thatch and Marco were nowhere to be seen. Not sure if this was a good or a bad sign, Ace sat on a bench and started eating. As he regained consciousness after the usual narcolepsy attack, he felt that the seats at his sides were taken.

"Yoi" Marco smirked at his left side. Ace swallowed.

"Ace" Thatch said, with his usual grin, on his right side, a bottle of rum in his hands. The raven took a sharp breath.

"Want some, yoi?" The first division commander offered him his bottle, whiskey, and smiled at him.

"I bet you want mine more" Thatches voice had a clearly sexual undertone.

"Well, I´m really sure he likes the taste of mine better" A hand appeared on his left thigh.

"Maybe. But he wants mine more inside than yours" The hand of the fourth division commander on his right thigh. Ace felt himself blush. That was torture.

"If he had mine first, he wouldn´t even have tried yours." The hands on his thighs wandered higher.

"But he came to taste mine first!"

"Ahhm...guys..." Ace started, but was interrupted by Marco who pulled him close and kissed him with full force, in front of the whole crew. And pops.

Damn it.

* * *

Soo, the next chapter will be up before weekend, thank you so much for the reviews I´ve gotten by now-they really keep me going :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys :)

Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews, they make me really happy and keep me motivated :D

Right before the weekend, as promised ;)

Beta´d by Aerle - thank you again!

* * *

Ace found himself in Marcos room, after the older threw him over his shoulder and carried him there. He was pissed, it was his task to tell Oyaji first and then the phoenix got in the way of his responsibility.

He shot an angry glare at Marco, who smiled down on him, like he was really proud of himself.

"What were you thinking?" Ace started and reached for a bottle of sake on Marco´s minibar-like-shelf. He took a big sip.

"I told you that you are mine" the phoenix answered calmly.

"But it would have been my responsibility to tell pops!" That extracted a dry laugh from the older.

"I already did that, yoi. Relax. I´m also pretty sure Thatch will join us"

Ace sighed.

"How can you be so sure about that? And...why did you hit him then? And when, for God´s sake? "

"I was just mad after I saw you two toghter. And I know Thatch, yoi. He-"

The door was suddenly kicked in, without knocking of course, the fourth division commander entering the room.

"I – what?" He was wearing his usual grin, casually sitting down on the bed and pulling Ace with him, so the younger one ended on his lap.

"You destroyed my door, yoi." Marco said, raising an eyebrow.

"You destroyed my beautiful face" Thatch said grinning at him, letting his hands wander over Ace´s abs, who tried to flee. Although Thatch was holding him back, so the struggled for a moment until Ace got out of his grip and tried to make his way to the door.

When he was finally close to escape, a hand at the doorframe cut his way of. The phoenix had a evil smirk on his face.

"You´re not going anywhere, yoi." he said and Ace sighed again. He needed to make his way out of here, before the two maniacs shredded him. And maybe he should also think over his taste in men.

He heard Thatch get up from the bed, moving in his direction, also noticed Marco coming closer.

"We are not going to let you escape." the man with the pompadour said. He had no other choice.

Before they knew what was happening, he burst into flames and -finally- got out of there.

XXX

It was a calm night, as Ace was taking watch in the crow´s nest. He sighed. After he fled, he went straight to pops to talk about him, and of course he got permission and understanding. The old man was more friendly than he could hope for, and he was really thankful about it.

He just had no idea what the two morons were planning. First Marco punching Thatch, then their...well challenge, and now both of them in Marco´s room.

He should also talk to the rest of his nakama and apologize for stupid Marco kissing him! Ace grimaced and cursed.

"You angry?" a voice said and a familiar hairstyle appeared in the crow´s nest. Thatch smiled at him, while taking the spot next to him. The younger one received a soft peck on his shoulder, then they were just standing there, silent and looking to the broad expanse of the ocean. Wind blew through their hair, and their hands found each other.

"What´s up with the two of you?" Ace finally broke the silence.

"You´ll see." Thatch answered with a smirk. He pulled the younger one close.

"Remember our first time, Ace?"

"Well, aren´t you a bit sentimental?" The raven laughed and leaned in to kiss the older man gently.

X

It was a typical night at a pirate´s ship-including partying without reason.

Ace tried not to stare too obvious at Marco, but Thatch noticed anyway. They were really drunk, at the point of giggling, and later ended up in a sloppy kiss in the hallway, right before the fourth division commander´s room.

"You know, you could have me now" Thatch whispered as they broke their kiss for air.

Ace only nodded and pulled the other one with him, entering the room, the door slammed shut behind them.

They kissed again, this time more passionate, their bodies rubbing against each other and fell on the bed, Thatch straddling Ace.

Both were eager to rip each other´s clothes off, kissing and sucking on every inch of skin that was exposed. Thatches lips wandered, after biting and kissing Ace´s neck, lower, his pants undressed in a few moments and Thatch exploring the younger´s already hard member with his tongue. Ace groaned and clenched his hands into the older ones hair.

"You are ruining my awesome hairstyle" Thatch mumbled and bit down on his thigh, causing Ace to moan once more.

"Then hurry" The raven grinned down, spreading his legs further apart, waiting.

X

"There´s a reason why I am a bit sentimental" Thatch answered when they parted for air. Ace looked at him with a questioning look.

"Maybe this is the last time we got, without me sharing you." Ace blushed, actually...that was kind of sweet. He smiled and pulled the other one closer. His arms wrapping around the other´s neck, his lips sucking Thatches bottom lip in between his own. They were softly moaning into the kiss, both trying to hold back when their tongues finally touched. Thatches hands were wandering over Ace´s body, gentle, slow, steady.

"You know you are supposed to be on watch, Ace-kun?" a voice interrupted them, and Izo climbed through the entrance of the crow´s nest.

"Thatch. Get down" he ordered, shooting a glare at him. Thatch sighed and obeyed, after kissing Ace softly on his lips one last time.

"So honey, I think I need to babysit you tonight. Not that they do anything more stupid with you." Ace pouted, his pants were really tight.

"But I kind of want them to do stupid things with me!"

* * *

So, that´s it for now. Next chapter will be the last.

And also: WARNING! Next chapter will be really dirty!

(Just how you like it :P)

Please review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, I´m done. Having a nosebleed. Literally. But here you go, just as requested I made it long and dirty^^

Beta´d by Nica13

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the middle of the night, when Ace went to his room. He was tired and happy as his relief finally showed up, so he could get some really needed and wanted sleep. Tomorrow he was going to talk to Marco and Thatch about the whole situation, he needed mental strength for that task.

Also he was hungry, but then again, when wasn´t he?

After taking a long, hot shower, he only wrapped a towel around his hips, and headed for his room.

As he opened the door, he was surprised to find the room nicely lit, with candles and stuff. He swallowed. He actually was really tired, even for mind-blowing sex, and prepared himself for kicking one of the idiots out of his room.

Only there were both of them.

"We´ve been waiting for you, yoi" Marco said, as they got close. Ace sighed. He noticed that Thatch hid something behind his back, but didn´t get the time to wonder about it, as Marco pulled him close, and started kissing him. He felt Thatch on his back, caressing his left arm, his fingers trailing over his tattoo. And then, suddenly, he felt frail, his knees were getting weak. Like he felt when he got in contact with seastone or was in the water. Damn it. Seastone. He heard the clicking and felt the cuffs around his wrists, then a chair was pulled under him, and he was forced to sit down.

"Really guys? Stop that right now! I´m tired, I just want to go to bed!" Maybe if he sounded whiny enough, they wouldn´t be that interested anymore?

He saw Marco's smirk and knew he didn´t have a chance. Thatch was meanwhile busy fastening him on the chair, even his legs.

They were standing in front of him, observing him, like a carnivore its prey.

"Sleep is not in for you tonight, Ace." Thatch stated.

"Instead, we are playing a little, yoi." Marco's smirk got even dirtier.

"To be clear, we don´t want to hear a single word from you" the fourth division commander added.

"Or do you want a little more punishment, yoi? You know, I would be too glad to give some to you."

Ace quickly shook his head, wondering what the hell they were up to.

"Alright then." And with that, they started.

Marco's lips soon found Thatches; they started to kiss slowly then became more passionate, rough. All Ace could do, was to watch, he was unable to move.

Their hands were roaming over their bodies, slowly undressing the other. Marco's shirt slid off his shoulders, Thatches soon followed his yellow kerchief too. The phoenix pushed Thatches head up, licking and kissing his jaw, his neck, starting to suck on his collarbone, only to earn a moan from the other. The blond smirked and continued to tease, until his lips stopped at a nipple, licking and sucking on it, his thumb and forefinger playing with the other one.

Thatch stood right across Ace, looking him in the eyes, panting. Ace got hard right after they started kissing, he was shaking lightly in his chains, also panting. If they wouldn´t be that hot, that handsome, it would be easier to resist. Or at least he could try.

Marco was still teasing Thatches nipple with his mouth, his hands wandering down, slowly opening the other´s belt and pants, pulling them down. The first division commander started to lick his way down the others abs, sucking on the fourth division commanders skin, on his hipbone. Ace could see Thatches hard cock through the fabric of his underwear, the older spread his legs, to give Marco better access.

Said one pulled the others boxers down, and after a short time - Ace knew he was licking his lips, even if he couldn´t see it - he took the others cock all the way in. Thatch hissed, his eyes half-lidded, still looking at Ace, while Marco sucked him off.

The sight nearly got Ace out of his mind, Thatch standing, naked, his muscular chest panting, moaning, Marco kneeling in front of him, his cock in his mouth, slowly moving back and forth. He was only wearing his pants and sash, Ace could see the muscles on his back shifting as he moved.

He couldn´t hold back a moan, the sight was just too hot.

"Please..." he started the towel over his member uncomfortably tight. He felt like fainting already. This was torture, not that in the dining hall when they challenged for him.

Marco stopped real sudden, only to get a glare from Thatch, and stood up, unknotting his sash. He went straight to Ace, stopped in front of him and grabbed his chin in one hand.

"Did you just say something, yoi?" he asked in a seriously pissed tone, moving his head closer to Ace´s, leaning in. The raven could feel his breath at his lips. He shook his head, biting his lips. Marco grinned and stood straight. Suddenly tanned hands moved around his hips, and Ace watched Thatches hands unbuttoning Marcos really taut pants. The phoenix groaned and leaned his head back, to rest on Thatches shoulder, still looking at Ace.

The blondes pants got slid off, his underwear following, the brunette's one hand was on his cock, the other one grabbing his balls. He moaned, his voice husky, as the other started to rub his cock, softly massaging his balls. Ace sat right in front of it, he could see every drop of sweat on the blonde's skin, his cock twitching, his chest lifting and lowering. Thatch moved the hand on his cock faster; Marco moaned and slid his own hand in between their bodies, to rub Thatch too, only to be rewarded with a soft groan from the other.

Thatch broke their contact, only to pull Marco with him, both lying down on Ace´s bed, Thatch on top. They kissed, moving their hips together, and moaned as their groins touched. Ace heard Thatch whisper something to Marco's ear, the other one let out a short laugh and nodded. They shifted, Marco spread his legs, inviting Thatch in, the brunette pouring some of the lube Ace had in his drawer on his fingers, coating his own cock with a condom. He leaned down, to kiss Marco again, his hand moving between the blonde's cheeks, a finger slowly entering. Marco groaned into the kiss, it has been some time since he bottomed last, but he wanted to give Ace as much of a show as he could manage. And also, he really wanted to get fucked by Thatch.

Another finger entered him then a third, the second hand of the fourth division commander slid between his legs, palming his cock, rubbing over the tip.

"Enough, yoi." Marco said. "Do it already." Thatch smiled as he withdrew his fingers and slowly pushed his lubed member into Marcos tight ass. The phoenix moaned loud, his hands hooked on Thatches back, his legs spread.

Ace couldn´t trust his eyes, he never bet Marco would let anyone top. He was sweat covered; trembling at the show they pulled for him. His cock hurt, he was so hard, the towel giving him no friction at all, he wasn´t able to move as much as he wanted, and they also bound his waist onto the damn chair. The raven met Marcos gaze. He watched as Thatch began to move, sucking at Marcos neck, his hands lifting the others hips so he had better access. He could hear both moan and pant, riding to their climax together. He saw the brunettes hand stroke the blondes cock, their skin gleaming with sweat. Ace was right about to cum, he couldn´t stroke himself off, but the sight alone...

He heard Marco wanting more, Thatch obeyed and finally, both came together, cum spreading over Marcos abdomen. Ace´s own orgasm synched with them, even without someone touching him, he came from the scene alone.

"Did you really just black out, Ace?" a familiar voice said. Thatch. Damn it, him and his fucking narcolepsy.

"Maybe too much of your blood went south, yoi." He opened his eyes and saw both of his lovers standing in front of him, naked, but cleaned up. Ace was trembling from the previous act, although he had only watched.

"Can you... Please... Untie me already..." he started, but was cut off, Thatches mouth on his. He leaned into the kiss, feeling Marco slide his towel apart, a hand grabbing his cock.

"You made quite a mess in there," he murmured against his neck, "Maybe we should take that off, yoi?" Ace groaned relieved as Marco took the towel off and his member slid free.

They were caressing his neck, his chest, leaving marks all over him. Ace moaned, trying to get some friction, he was leaking pre-cum, already hard again. Thatch stood and caressed Aces face, the older's crotch right in front of it. The raven got the hint and started licking on the other's erection, causing a moan. He took the tip in his mouth, tasting salty drops of cum, his tongue swirling around the head.

Marco got behind his back, opening the cuffs and forcing one of Aces hands on his half hard cock, who started stroking him. The blond licked his way from Aces neck, right to the spot under his ear, sucking on it, the younger groaning with Thatches cock in his mouth, causing the brunette to pull his head closer as he felt the vibration on his cock. Thatch withdrew suddenly, Marco standing up too.

Ace got pulled up, finally, they pressed against him, Thatch in the front, Marco in the back, both touching and caressing his skin, his nipples, his back. He felt them going down, kissing a trail to his groin and butt, then kneeling in front of him, Marco spreading his legs further apart, as Thatch took him in his mouth. Ace hissed at the feeling, noticing the blond pulling his cheeks apart, a tongue slowly licking his crevice. Thatch sucked him off, Marco licking his hole, slowly pushing his tongue in and out, playing with his balls, massaging them. The raven was a moaning mess, he felt his knees getting weak, his climax close.

"Do you want to come, Ace?" Marco asked, a finger replaced his tongue in Aces ass. The younger one could only nod and hummed in approval. A second finger slid in, searching for his prostate.

"Then come for us, yoi." he ordered, his digits fucking Ace, hitting his prostate, while Thatch started bobbing his head. Ace lost it, his orgasm hitting him with full force, with a scream he came in Thatches mouth.

They prevented him from falling over, his knees too weak, and landed on the bed. Ace lying on it, snuggling against Thatch and Marco sitting on the edge of the bed, looking for a cigarette in his pants. He let himself lie down too, and Ace lit the cigarette with his forefinger.

"Thanks, yoi" Marco smiled at him, then handing the cigarette over to Thatch, who took a puff. The older men remained silent, sharing the cigarette, Ace in between. They were caressing his skin, kissing his shoulders. Marco finished smoking, put the cigarette out and leaned towards Ace with a smirk.

"Ready for more, yoi?" he asked, his voice husky.

"To be honest... I am not sure" Ace said with a cocky grin.

"Well I am." Marco stated, pinning the raven's wrists above his head, he leaned in to kiss him, passionate, rough. Ace moaned into the kiss, feeling Thatch licking over one of his nipples, caressing his thighs.

They moved the younger so he was lying on his back on the bed. Marco kneeling in front of him, his lube coated fingers sliding in and out his ass, fucking Ace while he sucked on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Thatch kneeling over his head, looking at Marco, while bending over to take the raven's cock into his mouth, forcing Ace to do the same with his own. Marco withdrew his fingers, coating his erection and slid it slowly into Ace´s hot cavern. The raven moaned from the sensation, getting fucked and sucked at the same time, he never thought it would feel that amazing. Their pace got rougher, Marco finding Ace´s prostate again, earning a short muffled scream from the younger, while Thatch and Ace kept sucking each other.

Suddenly the feeling around Ace´s arousal vanished, the fourth division commander withdrew his erection also, whispering into Marcos ear, then kissing the blond. Marco smirked before pulling out, leaving Ace to curse. He was so close.

"Damn it, what the hell are you doing?" He only got a smirk from both of his older lovers and watched Thatch lubing his cock, while Marco sat down. He pulled the raven over him, so he was straddling him, coating his fingers and member in more lube, then entering Ace with his digits, preparing him for more.

The raven moaned from the sensation, a hand on his own member and meanwhile Marcos three fingers inside him.

"Do you want more, Ace?" Thatch whispered in his ear, while Marco added a fourth digit, causing Ace to groan, his head falling back. He rode the fingers as Thatch fisted his arousal, stroking him hard and fast.

"Ple...please...wait, I´m... Aaaaaggh"

"Say what you want, Ace."

"I...want-"

"Yes? Do you want us both?"

"I..."

"Ace?"

"Oh God, just do it...please...I-" He was pulled over, Thatch lied down, pulling him over his body.

"Ride me." he simply said and Ace obeyed, he positioned himself over the brunettes arousal and slowly took him in. Thatch hissed from the sensation, grabbing the youngers hips and helping him moving up and down.

A hand clenched into his hair, causing him to groan, and he was pushed down, so he was lying full body on the fourth division commander, their chests touching.

"Stop moving, yoi" Marco ordered, his other hand holding Ace´s hips still. The raven swallowed thickly, he knew what was coming, although he wasn´t sure if he could survive that.

Thatches hand started to stroke his member while Marco was leaning over him, slowly pushing inside.

"Do you know how tight you are, yoi?" he groaned, pushing forward. Thatch moaned at the feeling of his cock being pressed against the other, in Ace´s tight, hot cavern. Said one let out a sound that was a mix between moan and scream, his fingers hooked onto Thatches shoulders.

"Relax, yoi." Marco ordered, as he was fully seated. He forbade himself to move, wanting Ace to get used to the feeling of being stretched out. Ace was trembling, his skin sweat covered, holding tight onto Thatches shoulders. Both older men started kissing and caressing him, to give him the time to deal with both of them inside him.

"Move. Please. Just...fuck me." Ace hissed, he felt weird, but the good kind of weird, he trusted them.

"You sure, yoi?"

"Yes."

"As you wish."

With that, Thatch and Marco started to move slowly, the blonde spreading Ace´s butt cheeks further apart, to get better access. Ace was cursing between them, it hurt, but it felt so damn fucking good. Moans mixed with curses and little screams left his mouth.

"Faster...please." he begged, Marco smirked, pinned him down and started a higher pace.

"Like that, yoi?" Ace panted heavily under him.

"Yes! More, Marco, Thatch, please!"

They obeyed, all three of them feeling their climax come close. Thatch came first, the friction of his friends cock against his own too much, Ace followed, his muscles tightening, giving Marco the final push he needed, cumming into the youngers ass, his seed mixing with Thatches.

Marco pulled out and helped Thatch lifting Ace off his groin, the raven was shaking, cum running out of him, and moaned in displeasure when they lifted him. The older ones smiled at that.

Thatch took a towel, carefully cleaning Ace and himself up, and handing the towel to Marco. They were lying snuggled together, Ace on top of them, his cheeks red, his body still trembling softly.

He never would have thought that this could happen to him. He was lying with these wonderful, incredibly hot men, who just fucked him senseless.

Ace was happy, satisfied. He felt cherished for the first time in his life. He belonged to them.

"I love you," he mumbled, "Both of you."

They pulled him closer, a smile on the older men's faces.

"I love you too, yoi"

"Me too. And by the way, Ace. You can sleep now."

* * *

So, that´s it :)

Please review, make requests, thank you for reading!

Already working on a new one...

I am actually writing fluff now. Feels weird^^

Love, L.


	6. Chapter 6

A few of you wished for a bonus chapter, and here you go ;)  
The usual warnings: Smut, Language, etc.^^

Beta´d by Nica13-thank you dear!

* * *

A few weeks later...

A few weeks later-bonus chapter

Marco sighed as he went to his room. It was an annoyingly long day, all he wanted was to get some sleep, and maybe get drunk.

As he passed Ace´s room, he heard a moan, not loud, but it was audible anyway. Ace and Thatch, of course. They just couldn´t manage to hold it back, they were fucking like rabbits. Maybe he was getting old, or mean at his old days, but he felt really pissed – they could have at least waited for him, for God´s sake!

He went to his room, took a bottle of Whiskey from his shelf, and made his way back, to Ace´s room. He wanted to go in without knocking, but those two locked the door. He knocked.

"Ace, Thatch! Open up, yoi!"

Within seconds the door was unlocked, and a very naked, aroused Ace standing in the frame. Marco swallowed, grabbed the raven at his neck and pushed him through the door. He locked it again, and sat down on the only chair in the room, taking a big sip from his bottle.

Thatch was lying half-naked on the bed, his pants still on, but his leaking cock outside, lying on his stomach. Ace stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do with himself, as Marco was just ignoring them for a while, taking another sip. Finally, he spoke.

"How dare you not wait for me, yoi?" He shot an angry glare at both of them, Ace swallowed, the blonde´s tone turning him on insanely. Thatch just grinned, he knew what was coming.

"It was... I am sorry Marco, I was just..." Marco´s look made him silent.

"You damn brat." he whispered, a smirk on his face. "You should at least let me watch, yoi."

Ace nodded, waiting for more instruction from the blonde. He knew what was coming, it wasn´t very often, that the blonde let out his dominate side, but when he did, Thatch was really glad to go with it. Ace knew he was in trouble, he also knew that the blonde´s bad mood was just one half of his behavior. The other half was lust, he could see that in those piercing blue eyes and at the bulge in the older´s pants.

"Get over there and kneel down before the bed, yoi. With your back facing me." Marco said suddenly, his voice with a clearly aroused undertone. Ace did what he was told. He felt his member twitch, he turned around to look at the blonde, waiting for more.

"Thatch, get up, yoi. Ace, undress him fully." Marco leaned back, taking another sip from his bottle, watching the other two in front of him, Ace busy getting Thatch out of his pants. The brunette one locked eyes with Marco and returned the smirk the blonde gave him, his hands hooked in the ravens hair.

"Suck him, Ace." Marco ordered, watching as Ace took Thatch´s cock in his mouth, sucking him.

"Take him deeper, yoi." Ace obeyed and swallowed the older one whole, earning a loud moan from the man. Thatch groaned as the younger continued, his hands pulling him close, so he could take him deeper.

"Stop it." Marco suddenly said, Ace complied, getting a protesting sound from Thatch. He was so close, damn it.

"I am going to kill you, Marco." he threatened, getting a dry laugh from the blonde.

"If you don´t want to fuck Ace, then sure, go on, yoi." he smirked, getting a bottle of lube out of Ace´s drawer and handing it to Ace.

"Turn around, yoi." Ace did as he was told. "Good boy... Now prepare yourself." Ace loved the look both his older lovers had, when he prepared himself. He smiled and poured some lube on his fingers, his hands trailing over his own body, touching his length, but just for a moment, as he saw Marco´s gaze darken.

He continued, wandered over his balls, his finger roaming over his entrance, slowly pushing the first one in. He groaned as he started to stretch himself out. Marco´s gaze on him, he felt Thatch passing him, the blonde pulling him on his lap, so both were facing the raven. Marco´s hands wandered all over Thatches body, twisting his nipples slowly, grabbing his length and stroking it, getting another moan from the fourth division commander.

"Go on, Ace. Don´t take so much time." Thatch said between pants, one hand clenched in Marco´s hair, the blonde kissing and sucking his neck. Ace added a second digit.

"Give me the lube, Marco suddenly said, taking it from the younger and putting a high amount on Thatches member, over his balls, then wandering deeper, playing around his entrance, slowly pushing a finger in, while his other hand still stroked his cock. Thatch groaned.

"Arrgh... You could have at least asked!" he said, breathing heavily. Marco smiled and captured the other´s lips, adding a second one. They heard Ace groan as he pushed a third finger in, parted them, Marco´s fingers drew back. Thatch got up, kneeled behind Ace, forcing the younger on all fours, so he was watching Marco, who started to open his pants.

Thatch pushed in, slowly, spreading the younger´s cheeks, hearing Ace cry out from pleasure. The brunette one exchanged a look with Marco, thrusting his cock in Ace, until he was buried to the hilt, and drew back again, pulled out. Ace cried out, now that the friction was gone. He wanted desperately to get fucked.

"You want someone inside you, yoi?" Marco asked, as his hand wrapped around his arousal, he started pumping it.

"Yes!"

"Fine with me. Come here and make yourself useful." he added with an evil grin and pushed himself between Ace´s lips, forcing the younger one to take him deep. He groaned as he nodded at Thatch, who pushed in one swift motion back into Ace, the younger´s sounds vibrating around Marco´s cock.

"Do that again, yoi." he said to Thatch, who´s smirk grew, pulling himself nearly out of the younger, before he pushed back in with full force. The feeling around Marco´s arousal was too much. He started to thrust in the raven´s mouth, his groans getting louder, Thatch setting a higher pace, until both climaxed inside Ace, who swallowed Marco´s seed, but remained unsatisfied. As they withdrew he cried out from the missing friction, no one touching him at all.

"Guys... You are mean... Please..."

"Well Ace, Marco is the one who´s mean." Thatch said panting, but smiling. Marco smirked at that.

"It´s your own fault, yoi. Before you couldn´t wait, and now you have to." Ace let out a frustrated sound, as they pulled him up and threw him on the bed.

Marco lied down and pulled Thatch over him, ignoring Ace completely and started kissing the other man, their bodies were rubbing together, both getting hard again. Ace tried to touch his own aching arousal, but of course Marco was well aware of that, and took his wrists in one hand, not even breaking the kiss with Thatch. Ace groaned annoyed, this was just not fair!

"Ace, get the lube, yoi" Marco ordered and let his wrists free.

The first division commander rolled around, so he was on top, kneeling between Thatch´s spread legs. Ace got the lube and wanted to give it to Marco, but the older just let out a short laugh.

"Go on, Ace. Touch me, lube my cock, yoi." As the younger obeyed, Marco closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the raven´s hand on his member.

"That´s enough, yoi." he whispered, opening his eyes and looking at Ace softly. He kissed the younger and slowly pushed forward, until he found Thatches anus, pushing in. Both moaned as Marco seated himself in the brunette and started to thrust in gently, setting a slow pace.

"Ace...ride me." Thatch suddenly said, locking his eyes with the younger. Ace nodded, climbed on top of the man, and let himself slowly down, taking Thatches whole arousal in, facing the other man. Thatch let out a long, deep groan, as Marco´s thrusts became faster, forcing the fourth division commander to fuck Ace faster too, as his hips snapped up. Thatch pulled Ace down for a short kiss, while Marco´s one hand was on his hips, the other in his own hand, holding it.

"More... please..." Ace breaking the kiss, panting, felt himself reaching climax, the older men got faster, and finally Marco´s hand wrapped around Ace´s cock, and with that he came over Thatch´s chest, covering him in cum. Marco and Thatch soon followed as their pace increased even more.

"Never do that without me again, yoi."

* * *

So, that´s it ;)  
And sorry about all the "yoi"s btw, but I think they are so hot^^

**Please review!**


End file.
